List of Home characters
Home features an expansive cast of supporting characters that Peter can interact with, often dropping by the Baines household to visit. Depending on player choices, it is possible to carry different conversations with them, form friendships, and even influence the story. Warning: the following contains spoilers. Highlight the white boxes to read. Residents of Home Peter Kirkland The main protagonist. He wanted the rest of his family to play with him, but in doing so accidentally eavesdrops on Arthur and Francis fighting with each other. In response, he attempts to get them to reconcile by sneaking into Arthur's room and leaving the Faded Photograph for him to find. When that fails, Peter tries to confront Arthur but gets shut out. After fixing up Arthur's books from when Iggy and Pierre were fighting, Peter finds his way into the basement to find a way to fix the photo. His meddling into Arthur's stuff accidentally gets him transported into another world. Arthur Kirkland Peter's guardian. Together with Francis, he raised Peter, Alfred, and Matthew. After arguing with Francis, he stormed out to his room in anger. He was last encountered locked in his room, drinking. Francis Bonnefoy Arthur's partner. Together with Arthur, he raised Peter, Alfred, and Matthew. After arguing with Arthur, he leaves the home they lived in together. It is unknown where he is staying at. Alfred One of Peter's older brothers. He leaves halfway through Ch0, hanging out at Kiku's place. Matthew One of Peter's older brothers. He is skilled in playing the piano. He leaves halfway through Ch0, going out with Carlos for ice cream. Kumajiro A young polar bear cub and Matthew's companion. He can never remember Matthew's name, and the same is true in reverse. Iggy Arthur's pet cat. He is very much like his owner in personality. His actual name is Ignotus, but Arthur is the only one who refers to him as such. Iggy tends to get into fights with Pierre. Pierre One of Francis's many pet doves. He tends to be the victim of Iggy's abuse. Residents of Another Home Oliver Baines A young man with a kindly disposition. Oliver is a extremely nurturing individual and enjoys being in the company of others. He loves to bake, but rarely does so because no one else wants to do it with him. According to Flavio, he is very sentimental, often keeping things he doesn't need. Matt describes him as lacking a sense of personal space. He first appears in Ch1, taking Peter in after the latter accidentally incurs Kuma's wrath. Louis One of three others living with Oliver. Although he hates nicknames, Oliver affectionately refers to him as "Lulu". Louis prefers to observe rather than speak in situations, and will only share his thoughts when he feels prudent. As a result, it's hard to tell what he's thinking. However, when Louis does bother to provide input, he tends to sneak cryptic warnings into his speeches. Peter is cautious around him. He was away on a camping trip with Alex and Matt, but came back at the end of Ch1. He leaves again during Ch2, presumably for work. Alex One of three others living with Oliver, Alex is the younger of the two brothers. He is described by Oliver as mischievous, with a soft spot for animals. He was away on a camping trip with Matt and Louis, but came back at the end of Ch1. He is suspicious of Peter's presence in his house and opposes him from the start, even picking on Peter until Matt has to hold him back. The end of Ch2 reveals that he and Siegmund have a complicated and unfavorable relationship, but the exact details are unknown. Matt One of three others living with Oliver, Matt is the older of the two brothers. He is described by Oliver as mysterious and apathetic, much like Louis. Matt values privacy and personal space above all else, preferring to retreat to his room even for meals. He was away on a camping trip with Alex and Louis, but came back at the end of Ch1. His friendship event reveals that he hasn't even gone outside the house in ages, forgetting the fun of outdoors. Matt also soothes Peter's fears of Kuma that stemmed from his first encounter with the bear. Kuma A fully-grown polar bear and Matt's companion. He chased Peter around the house (thinking him an intruder) until Oliver called him off. Unlike Kumajiro, he cannot communicate with his owners. Cupcake Oliver's pet cat. He is much more friendly and affectionate towards Peter, unlike Iggy. Eegs Alex's pet rooster. Eegs is a character created by KyoKyo866, known for games such as Dreamtalia and Diamantalia.Eegs Kickass Jones AKA Richard He is very intelligent compared to most birds and tends to be the cause of mischief, mostly towards people he (or his owner) doesn't like. Eegs is a constant source of annoyance to Luciano, even stealing his hat when the former least expected it. Visitors These characters live in the world of Another Home, outside of the Baines household. Luciano Vargas A haughty young man and the younger of the Vargas twin brothers. He tends to be short-tempered and impatient when angered. He likes to be in control, and hates when things don't go his way. After getting his hat back from Eegs, it is revealed that the uniform Luciano wears is part of his grandfather's legacy. Luciano regards his grandfather very highly, and can't understand why his brother doesn't think the same. He also mentions that Flavio and Oliver are similar in that they both tend to meddle in the private affairs of others. Flavio Vargas The older Vargas twin, Flavio is a flamboyant man with a high taste in fashion. He dotes on Luciano to the point that his brother finds him annoying. He is highly perceptive and takes joy in making fun of other people's flaws. As a result, few can tell when he's joking, and when he's being serious. In his free time, he sometimes watches over Siegmund. Siegmund Beilschmidt A meek, sensitive man and the older of the Beilschmidt brothers. He is mute and has a prosthetic right arm. It is unknown why or how he lost his voice and arm. According to Flavio, Siegmund does not have a favorable reputation in the Baines household. He first appears in Ch2 with Flavio, to Oliver's dismay. The end of Ch.2 reveals that he and Alex have a complicated and unfavorable relationship, but the exact details are unknown. Wang Zao A good friend of Alex's. He and Alex often hang out together. He first appears at the end of Ch2, surprised that Peter is staying with the family. Mentioned/Non-appearances These characters are mentioned by name but do not have an onscreen appearance. Raivis Galante Peter's close friend and confidante. Raivis is one of the few people who puts up with Peter, and the two write letters to each other frequently. Ivan Braginsky A man whom Raivis lives with. According to Peter, he is rumored to be a scary sort of person. Kiku Honda A good friend of Alfred's. He and Alfred often hang out together. Carlos Machado A good friend of Matthew's. He and Matthew often hang out together, and share a love of ice cream. Ludwig & Gilbert Beilschmidt Two brothers who live together, they sometimes watch over Peter, Alfred, and Matthew when needed. They have three dogs named Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. They are only mentioned during Matt's friendship event after playing Kuma's bath minigame for the first time. Kuro According to Flavio, he is skilled in making cosplays. He is only mentioned if the player chooses "Blue" after completing Oliver's recipe minigame for the first time. Nikolai One of Louis's work colleagues. Siegfried Beilschmidt Siegmund's brother. He is referred to as "big brother Sigi" by Flavio, despite the fact that he is the younger of the two. Sources